Following your Dreams
by Lastchaos Darknoman
Summary: Jaune wakes up from a peaceful sleep and starts his day. However, today will not be a normal one.


**A/N Hey guys another one shot here. I kind of like this format, releasing a one shot after each chapter of Arkos Adventures. If you want me to continue let me know, and if you have any ideas feel free to send me a PM. And as always, enjoy!**

* * *

Jaune woke from a peaceful slumber with a start as his alarm sounded. With a groan he rolled over and shut it off before swinging his legs over the side of his bed and rubbed his eyes. His arms felt particularly sore today as last nights training regimen with Pyrrha consisted of his only using his shield to defend her strikes.

"Morning!" Pyrrha said as she walked out of the bathroom padding her wet hair with a towel and sitting on her bed.

"Morning." Jaune groaned as he stretched his arms hearing them crack as he moved them.

"You a little sor…" Pyrrha began but was cut off by shouting coming from across the hall.

"Yang! Put some clothes on you indecent harlot!" Weiss shrieked.

"I'm just going to pretend I didn't hear that." Jaune sighed as he got up to take a quick shower and change into his uniform. Jaune came out of the bathroom and saw Pyrrha sitting there patiently waiting for him so they could walk to breakfast together before classes.

"You could have gone on without me. I wouldn't have minded." Jaune said as he slipped his shoes on and walked toward the door.

"I didn't feel like it, and besides I wanted to walk with you. We don't get to spend much time together...just the two of us of course." Pyrrha replied while following him out the door.

"We are alone every night on the roof." Jaune answered, tilting his head to one side and giving her a curious look.

"Thats different." Pyrrha replied quickly and turning her head away to hide the slight blush she felt.

'Why is Pyrrha saying this?' Jaune thought as he continued the short walk to the cafeteria in relative silence. After arriving, grabbing food, and sitting at the table with the rest of JNPR and RWBY. His silence continued throughout breakfast and into class as his mind was exploring a single topic.

'Why does Pyrrha want to spend 'Alone Time' with me? I wonder, does she like me? Or, does she just want to become closer as partners to help our teamwork. Thats probably it. She wouldn't like me that way anyway.' Jaune thought as he listened to Professor Port's lecture that he had long since tuned out.

Pulling a spare piece of paper out of his folder, Jaune began to idely sketch, not paying particular attention to what he was drawing. A prod in the side brought him back to reality and he turned to face his attacker. He was face to face with Yang who had a devious smirk on her face as she gestured to his drawing. Quirking an eyebrow at her he turned back to see what she was gesturing to and immediately had a deep blush overtake his face. He had drawn a profile view of Pyrrha who was sitting to his left as she listened to the lecture. Quickly he snatched the paper up and slid it into his binder with a panic. Yang only chuckled at him as she had a gleam in her eyes.

The rest of the classes before the lunch break seemed to fly by and eventually Jaune forgot about his drawing in the first class. As he settled down next to Pyrrha at their table and was about to join in the conversation, Yang cleared her throat drawing everyone's attention. When Jaune turned his attention to her, he remembered what he did in the first class. Yang was holding his binder with a smirk on her face. Jaune looked at her with pleading eyes at which she just chuckled at and began to rifle through the binder looking for the paper in question.

"Did you want something Yang?" Ruby asked her sister as she had not said anything yet after clearing her throat.

"Yeah, I just wanted to show you guys what Jaune did during Port's class." Yang replied as she finished her search and pulled out the piece of paper. Handing it to Blake she asked "What'cha think?" Blake took the paper and looked it over with a curious furrow of her brows.

"This is really good Jaune. I didn't know you could draw." Blake said as she handed the paper to Weiss. After a quick scan and a look at Pyrrha, Weiss handed the paper along to Ruby.

"I'd have to agree. It was quite exceptional." Weiss agreed. The cycle continued through the rest of the group, all agreeing with the last and handing the paper along. Soon it made it's way over to Pyrrha who was curious to say the least after all of the nice comments that were said about it. When she started to look over the drawing her expression turned to one of shock and her mouth gaped open like a fish.

She was looking at a beautiful drawing of her in profile wearing her school uniform and taking notes at her desk. The detail of the drawing was exquisite, everything had some sort of detail on it, including the pencil she held.

"Jaune...this drawing is perfect, where did you learn to draw like this?" Pyrrha asked not taking her eyes off the picture.

"I'm self taught." Jaune began while scratching the back of my head. "My mom always said that if being a hunter doesn't work out I should be an artist."

"I'd have to agree with her. Is it ok if I can…?" Pyrrha replied while bringing the paper to her chest possessively.

"Yes you can have it." Jaune answered her half formed question while smiling.

"Thank you!" Pyrrha responded quickly before giving him a quick hug that turned his face red and pulling out a folder of her own and gingerly slipping the paper inside. The rest of the lunch was normal other than Pyrrha subtly staring at the blond knight of which he noticed a few times.

Once classes resumed after lunch Jaune returned to his thoughts. He thought about everything regarding him and Pyrrha. The first time they met, her saving him in the forest, unlocking his aura for him, always being there for him and keeping his secrets, the night time training she offered, and for some reason he could picture seeing her right before Ozpin's speech about initiation after Ruby left him and he said something about where was he going to find another cute quirky girl to talk to. It was while they were walking to the arena for combat class with Professor Goodwitch that he made his decision.

It was when they got to the door they saw a note for their class.

_Due to me not being able to attend today's class, class will be canceled. However, I advise you to train and prepare for Monday as we will be be fighting two vs two with your partners._

_Prof. Goodwitch_

"Yay no class!" Yang exclaimed as they walked back to the main hall of the campus. "Want to catch an early dinner?" The group agreed except for Jaune who began to walk slower and falling a few steps behind the group. Noticing this, Pyrrha slowed her pace until she was walking next to him with a curious expression on her face.

"What's up Jaune?" Pyrrha asked trying to coax what was bothering him out as he visibly stiffened when she began to walk next to him.

"N-nothing m-much Pyrrha." Jaune stammered before gulping and steeling his nerves. "I just wanted to know if you wanted to go into Vale instead of going to dinner."

"Yeah sure i'd like that. I'll go ask Ren and Nora if they want to also." Pyrrha answered and began to quicken her pace before a hand on her arm stopped her.

"Just the two of us Pyr." Jaune said as he stopped moving.

'Is he asking me out on a date?' Pyrrha thought as her mind started to race and heart begin to beat faster.

"L-like a-a d-date?" Pyrrha stammered as she looked at the blond knight.

"Yeah." Jaune admitted while scratching at the back of his head. "If you don't want to thats fine also."

'Oh god yes.' Pyrrha thought as her heart went into overdrive. 'Answer him stupid!'

"I'd love to Jaune." Pyrrha eventually responded.

"Cool, you want to go change into something more casual?" Jaune asked as they began walking toward the dorm.

"Yeah, is casual dress fine?" Pyrrha answered with a question of her own.

"Maybe a light jacket, it's supposed to get colder later. I should probably text Ren and tell them where we are going." Jaune replied while pulling out his scroll and sending a quick message.

* * *

"Hmm I just got a message from Jaune." Ren said as he stared at his scroll.

"What's it say?" Nora asked as the group entered the dining hall.

Jaune Arc,

Hey, Pyrrha and I are going into town for the rest of the day. Thought I should let you know.

Ren read the message aloud to the group as they sat down at their table.

"HA! Pay up!" Nora yelled as she stuck out her hand receiving various amounts of lien from the other girls of the group, including surprisingly Weiss.

"Uhhh what's with the passing of money?" Ren questioned as he watched Nora count her money.

"We all bet on when Jaune would ask Pyrrha out on a date and I won. Told you guys it would be within the day." Nora explained stuffing the lien into her shirt.

"So you guys took bets on how long it would take for them to go on a date?" Ren asked receiving confirmation nods from the girls. "And you didn't include me. Believe it or not I like making bets too." Ren continued with a slight pout, receiving weird looks from the rest of the group for the unRenlike behavior.

* * *

After changing, walking to the airship docks, and a grueling motion sickness flight, the casually dressed duo stepped out of the airship and into the streets of Vale. Jaune wore a nicer pair of jeans with a long sleeve button down dress shirt that was fully open with a white undershirt. Pyrrha wore a moderate length skirt with a pair of black leggings underneath. On top she had a red cardigan and white tank top. Truth be told, casual turned out to take the back seat as their outfits had a less than casual look.

"So what do you have planned?" Pyrrha asked as they began to walk through the streets of Vale.

"I was thinking about grabbing some dinner before the rush comes in then maybe a movie if anything good is playing and then if its not too late, a nice walk in the park would be nice." Jaune answered while looking for a nice restaurant to eat at. Eventually they found a restaurant named Umami 201 that they heard Ren talking about once after one of his weekly outings with Nora. They entered and immediately were seated due to the dinner rush not starting yet.

The food was excellent and came out quick after they placed their order. The dinner conversation was light, usually pertaining to classes and schoolwork and occasionally divulging into questions of ones home life and stories of their childhood-Jaune had a few more than Pyrrha as most of her time was spent training.

After dinner-once Jaune won the fight of who was going to pay- they walked a short way down the street to the movie theatre which was conveniently placed next to a park. After choosing what movie to see-they finally decided on a movie called pen island. A pen designer who gets stranded on an island (sort of like castaway)-the movie didn't start for a while so they casually picked up where they left off in their conversation with Jaune telling Pyrrha about growing up with his parents in a small village.

Soon the movie started and their conversation stopped. Both watched intently as the story had a wonderful plot of him surviving on the island and eventually building a boat and sailing off into the ocean to get picked up by a ship and taken home. When the movie ended Jaune and Pyrrha exited the theater and began to talk about the film and what points they liked. They made it over to the park and began to walk around, using the light from the lamps along the way and the moon to see where they were going as night had fallen.

The path they were walking on led to a small pond that reflected the moon on its surface. The sounds of the forest and the gentle light the moon provided was breath taking as they sat on a nearby bench at the water's edge. Pyrrha turned her head and gazed at the blond boy sitting next to her. The moonlight softening his image and reflecting light into his eyes as he stared up at the moon without a care in the world. He seemed to be at peace even though his career path is often a deadly one.

"I had a nice time today Jaune." Pyrrha said as she cast her gaze back out over the water.

"So did I, we will have to do this again." Jaune replied bringing his eyes off the moon and over to her.

"Did you just ask me on another date Mr. Arc?" Pyrrha chuckled.

"That depends." He replied nonchalantly.

"On what?" Pyrrha asked as she turned back to him and began to search his eyes. Jaune closed his eyes and took a deep breath before opening them again and meeting with Pyrrha's.

"On whether or not you want to become more than just partners and teammates." Jaune said with a tone that meant he was completely serious. Pyrrha froze as her heart skipped a beat and then made up for with by racing at a speed she never felt before. Blinking, she began to search his eyes again and began to see them lose their seriousness and start being replaced by fear of rejection.

'_He asked me if we wanted to start dating. Jaune Arc wants to date me. He would be my boyfriend. Yes I would like that.' _Pyrrha thought as she kept staring at him. His gaze began to falter as he broke off and began to look down. '_ANSWER HIM!' _

"Yes Jaune, Yes Yes Yes." Pyrrha bellowed as she pulled him into a tight hug surprising him. Jaune returned the hug with the same ferocity as her not a second later once his thoughts caught up to him. They both pulled back slightly but kept their embrace going. Looking at each other, they tilted their heads and began to lean forward. Half a foot, inches, centimeters, millimeters...right before their lips could connect an alarm went off in the background.

Jaune woke from a peaceful slumber with a start as his alarm sounded. With a groan he rolled over and shut it off before swinging his legs over the side of his bed and rubbed his eyes. Then he stopped and thought that he's seen this before. Raising his head and turning toward the sound of an opening door he saw Pyrrha walk out.

"Morning!" Pyrrha said as she walked out of the bathroom padding her wet hair with a towel and sitting on her bed.

"Morning." Jaune replied instinctually as his mind was elsewhere. '_There is no way, I only just dreamed about this. Only one way to find out I guess.' _Jaune thought as he stood and crossed to stand by the door to their dorm.

"What are you doi..." Pyrrha began but was cut off by shouting coming from across the hall.

"Yang! Put some clothes on you indecent harlot!" Weiss shrieked.

'_Oh I know what I'm doing today.' _Jaune thought as he turned back around with a smile, grabbing clothes and walking into the bathroom to start his day.

**A/N Well that was interesting. I got this idea when reading a story about nightmares and dealing with them, and I thought 'Why can't it be a good dream that leads into something?' So I went off and wrote this. Tell me what you think! As always, until next time**

**Regards,**

**Lastchaos**


End file.
